Daisy Chain
by PolkaDotMama
Summary: It was Harry's idea and Draco decided that he'd go along with it.  He didn't realize he'd enjoy it so much. Slash. Mature. AU


Happy Birthday ArcadianMaggie.

Daisy Chain

by PolkaDotMama

Draco Malfoy palmed the full round arse in front of him, relishing in the feel on the supple flesh as he stroked the fair skin. It was all about the arse at that point. Nothing else in the room really mattered except for what occupied his hands. His thumbs spread the cheeks to reveal the most perfectly round pink hole, puckered tight and even. _I'll fix that_, he thought.

Saliva flooded Draco's mouth in anticipation, and he swallowed. Wanting to tease first, he took a bite of the fleshy arse, flicking his tongue on the morsel between his teeth. That elicited a moan and very possibly a bruise, but that could be sorted later with some discreet magic.

Draco circled his tongue around that taut hole, eyes closing as he felt the tight gathers loosen and tense against his caress. His attentions were throughly enjoyed. He was certain from the sounds that the dark-haired man was making and from the way he arched his back, pushing his arse against Draco's face.

His hands trailed up and down strong, lean thighs before spreading those cheeks again so Draco could get deeper. He painted that pink hole with his warm, wet tongue, sensing every tiny muscle utterance beneath. The tight drawstring loosened, and Draco's taste buds were flooded when before had simply been an appetizer. Moaning against sweet flesh was involuntary by that point, as were the loving kisses he placed.

Suddenly, he felt hands and lips and a wet tongue on his own hole, and his vocalizations increased, forcing the man in front of him to feel pleasure from the vibrations.

Four men—lined up, each connected to the next—shared something that many long-time lovers refused to even consider. Yet there they were.

Draco lowered to his elbows and began licking other sensitive flesh. He licked and sucked on balls before he drew the penis back and mouthed it all the way to it's head. Groaning. Panting. Draco got lost in the cacophony of sound.

Who could have foreseen the men that were once forced to share a table at an over-crowded cafe now partaking in the delights of one of the most intimate delicacies a person has to offer? Yet after months of traveling together, sleeping in hostels and fancy hotels, and fighting over itineraries, they all realized that there was something … more. A spark. Something magical that they each wanted to explore.

It had been Draco's lover Harry, who had first suggested it to Draco and who then went on to ask the other couple if they were game. "It's okay if you aren't. We'll continue to travel with you on our holiday as planned and never mention it again." What surprise Draco felt when the couple agreed.

Kisses had been strange at first. Halting. Timid. Then Harry kissed Draco while the other men watched. All of them responded, and when Harry pulled away, the golden-haired man pulled him into a kiss while Draco seized the dark-haired man and pressed their mouths together. They'd essentially swapped, but all the while they kept their own lovers connected to them through some touch.

Draco's body was suddenly being penetrated by a slippery tongue, and he physically begged for more, forgetting about the dark-haired man for a moment. An arse-slap that almost grazed his nose brought him back to his earlier task. Delving in, he tongue fucked the man, pulling hips toward his face and spreading cheeks with well placed thumbs.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Draco?" He felt more than heard the whisper in his ear. He could scarcely nod, but then he felt a slick thumb penetrate him.

"Yes, Jasper," he managed against pale flesh. Soon his voice was heard emulating the steady rhythm that Jasper kept with his fingers, which were quickly replaced by his thick cock. The thrusts into Draco's body made eating that pink pucker harder, and he began to slip forward on his knees, in no time hovering over a pale back.

"I can't reach you anymore, Edward. May I—"

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me with Jasper's dick in your ass."

Draco slicked Edward's hole and slowly worked his way into the tight tunnel. His thrusts were dictated completely by Jasper's movements, so Draco concentrated on feeling that rhythm. Once found, he looked behind Jasper and saw that Harry was fucking Jasper. It was really Harry's rhythm that was controlling them all.

Harry was essentially fucking Draco too, and in turn, fucking Edward. Harry was fucking all of them.

Four men—lined up, fused together—fucked their lovers through one another.

Draco returned his focus to Edward but noticed the pain in his knees, and as he shifted, the angle of his body did as well. With each thrust, Jasper grazed that highly attuned nugget within.

"Oh Merlin. I'm going to come soon," he unwittingly admitted.

"Not yet," Harry begged.

Draco tried to readjust to decrease the stimulation and focused on the breathing of his long-time lover. It was steady but labored, a sound he'd become very familiar with over the years. Harry released a deep groan, a groan that was usually followed by erratic breathing and movements.

Angling his hips just so, Draco gave in to the sensation in his arse, the brush of Jasper's cock against his prostate and the squeeze of Edward's muscles on his dick. All the sensations combined were a lot to absorb, but then he needed, yes _needed_, to focus on Harry as well.

"Merlin!" Harry cried as he pushed Jasper's body more deeply into Draco. That was all he needed to let go, and he came hard, waves and spasms overtaking his awareness as he emptied into Edward. Draco's arse squeezed, urging Jasper to come, and Edward followed moments later with a deep growl.

They grudgingly separated from one another and fell to their sides. Laughter erupted in their chests as they gave in to their sense of fulfilled ecstasy.

Four men—lined up, rested in a tangle of sated limbs—now considered each to be a lover after a most brilliant daisy chain. One they were bound to repeat.

*Beta = mcsc2008

Britishism Checker = AlsoFrightened6


End file.
